Sonho de Fã
by Fics Leh Cullen
Summary: O sonho de todo fã de Harry Potter é poder entrar no mundo dos livros e fazer parte da história. Era isso o que ela pensava enquanto desembarcava no aeroporto de Londres. Já que não podia fazer parte da história, ela poderia ao menos conhecer melhor o lugar de onde sua história favorita teve inicio. E acaba descobrindo que aquele mundo mágico é mesmo real!
1. Sinopse- Introdução

**Sinopse:** O sonho de todo fã de Harry Potter é poder entrar no mundo dos livros e fazer parte da história. Era isso o que ela pensava enquanto desembarcava no aeroporto de Londres. Já que não podia fazer parte da história, ela poderia ao menos conhecer melhor o lugar de onde sua história favorita teve apenas 17 anos ela resolvera participar de um programa de intercambio, já que a anos ela estudava para isso, mas o que ela não sabia que ao adentrar um bar muito estranho a pedido de informações, que sua vida toda mudaria a partir daquele dia.

**Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a tia J.K Rowling- diva!**

**Aqui o Fred não morreu, mas só ele que não.**

**Fic original recuse plágios!**

**Fic apenas de entretenimento, sem fins lucrativos... **

**Não tenho a intenção de ofender ninguém com a história!**

**Deixem seus comentários!**


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Meu nome é Sara Mendes, tenho 17 anos e sou brasileira e nesse ano resolvi participar de um programa de intercambio da minha escola de inglês. Local: Londres, o lugar mais lindo do mundo.

Desde meus 11 anos sonho em conhecer a Inglaterra, meu vicio se deu por conta de Harry Potter. E se você não o conhece eu explico quem ele é: Harry Potter é simplesmente o bruxo mais famoso do mundo, pelo menos no mundo da ficção. Já que para pessoas normais bruxos não existiam, mas não para mim, eu gosto muito de acreditar que tudo o que acontece na minha história favorita é a mais pura verdade, pode me chamar de louca que eu não ligo.

Muito bem eu embarcava no avião em busca da realização de um sonho. Meus pais fizeram a maior lição de moral comigo antes de anunciarem meu vôo, dizendo para eu tomar cuidado, não conversar com estranhos e bláblá, você conhece como os pais são: exagerados.

Quando sai do aeroporto à procura da família que me receberia em sua casa quase chorei de emoção ao ver os prédios, ruas, ônibus, pubs... Quase chorei ao ver Londres bem ali em minha frente.

A família que foi designada a mim era muito legal eles eram muito gentis. Os pais eram rippies e a filha mais velha, havia trocado comigo de lugar e ido passar 1 mês no Brasil, em minha casa. O filho deles, o Gustav era um chato, ele tinha apenas 5 anos e conseguia irritar a meio mundo. Mas eu nada dizia afinal eles estavam sendo super gentis comigo e eu não bancaria a ingrata.

Os 'pais' me disseram em meu segundo dia em Londres que eu poderia fazer o que bem entendesse desde que não usasse drogas -o que é meio irônico parta um casal de rippies- não aparecesse bêbada, e nem que eu engravidasse. Eu não era desse tipo e então eles não teriam com o que se preocupar.

Londres em agosto é simplesmente linda.

Eu andava com um guia em mãos à procura de locais históricos. Era tudo muito lindo e eu estava encantada. Andei a manhã inteira tirando foto de tudo a minha volta. Já era duas da tarde quando resolvi voltar para casa, foi quando me dei conta de que eu não fazia idéia de onde estava.

Foi então que vi um senhor usando um chapeuzinho redondo adentrando um bar, resolvi entrar ali para pedir informação, já que eu não tinha outra escolha.

Assim que adentrei o bar tive aquela estranha sensação de já ter passado por aquilo antes. Fui até o balcão falar com um garçom.

–Por favor senhor... o senhor pode me informar onde é que tem um ponto de ônibus? -perguntei para o garçom baixinho, branquelo e careca e mais uma vez aquela sensação de Deja Vú estava ali e me incomodando muito. Ele não disse nada, apenas apontou para a porta dos fundos o que eu achei muito estranho. Mas vi que varias pessoas saiam por ali e afinal o cara devia estar correto.

Segui o fluxo de pessoas. Mas o que encontrei foi apenas uma parede de tijolos. Aquilo já estava me irritando, eu estava quase me lembrando de onde havia visto aquilo antes quando um homem particularmente alto para ao meu lado, esse homem não me era estranho...

–Esqueceu quais são os tijolos querida? Ou Tom não lhe informou? Aquele bruxo velho... -e para a minha surpresa o homem alto retirou de dentro de seu casaco um guarda chuva rosa e florido e com a ponta dele tocou alguns tijolos e eles começaram a se mover, abrindo uma passagem. Eu olhava a tudo abobalhada de mais para expressar alguma emoção será... -Boas compras querida. -disse o homem alto guardando seu guarda chuva e entrando em uma rua muito movimentada pelos mais diversos tipo de pessoas.

–Meu Deus! -eu exclamei entrando pela rua. -Não pode ser! -eu disse para mim mesma ao ver pessoas andando com vários pacotes em mãos, alguns garotos andavam com vassouras escoradas em seus ombros e eu olhei mais uma vez a minha volta.

Eu estava mesmo no Beco Diagonal? OMG!


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Só pode ser sonho... Só pode ser sonho... Só pode ser sonho... Era tudo o que eu repetia em minha mente enquanto eu andava pelas ruas, todas elas muito coloridas e abarrotadas dos mais diversos tipos de gente. Talvez seja alguma convenção de Harry Potter que eu não tive conhecimento! Ou então algum tipo de seita de fãs doidões (como eu) que viviam igual ao mundo de Harry Potter...

Porque pensa comigo... Se o mundo bruxo realmente existe... Porque então eu não recebi minha carta de Hogwarts? Porque se realmente existia bruxos e bruxas é claro que eu também seria uma bruxa certo? ...Certo? Eu não seria uma trouxa né? Eu seria bruxa...

Ok! Agora a coisa estava ficando mesmo sinistra! Porque tem um prédio enorme com duendes entrando e saindo? Meu Deus... Gringotes! Será que se eu entrar lá eles trocam meu dinheiro? Eu é que não ia ficar boiando e esperar um saco de galeões cair em minha testa né? Entrei.

Tinha uma fila enorme iguais aos bancos do Brasil, pior, igual à fila do INSS! Mas a coisa aqui funcionava até que bem rápido, porque cara! Esses atores fantasiados de duendes eram bem rápidos e eficientes, não demorei 15 minutos e já saia do 'banco' feliz da vida após trocar meu dinheiro (Euro aqui, porque dãrr eu to na Inglaterra) por galeões. E não é que os atores fingem ser duendes de verdade, porque eles estavam de um mau humor incrível e de arrepiar os pelos da nuca.

–O que fazer primeiro? O que fazer primeiro? -eu repetia para mim mesma enquanto colocava um dedo no meu queixo, pensativa. -O que comprar... Bom se estou em algum tipo de convenção que copia perfeitamente o mundo bruxo então tenho que chegar com estilo! -fui até uma loja de roupas e comprei uma roupa linda, roxa com estrelas cor de rosa eu um chapeuzinho cônico da mesma estampa. Agora sim eu parecia uma bruxa de verdade! Sai da loja vestida a rigor!

Qual é o segundo lugar em que um bruxo vai quando começa a fazer suas compras para a escola? Olivaras é claro... E lá estava eu seguindo em direção a uma lojinha de aparência simpática, onde estava escrito em letras grandes e douradas "Olivaras" e ao lado duas varinhas, também douradas, se cruzavam.

–Olá! -eu chamei, mas ninguém apareceu e eu curiosa que sou comecei a fuçar pela loja.

Era igualsinho ao filme, tinha varias prateleiras com varias caixinhas cada uma delas contendo diversas descrições... Fibra de coração de Dragão e azevinho; Fio de cabelo de Sereia e ameixeira brava; Pena de Hipogriffo e azevinho; Fio da Calda de Unicórnio e azevinho e então uma que me chamou atenção... Fio do cabelo de Sereia e Salgueiro Lutador. Salgueiro Lutador?! OMG! Cortaram a árvore para fazer varinhas? Mas, claro esse foi um pensamento muito bobo, porque não existe um Salgueiro Lutador de verdade.

–A madeira com que essa varinha foi fabricada foi retirada do antigo Salgueiro Lutador que residia em Hogwarts e o Fio de Cabelo de Sereia foi dado pela rainha dos Sereianos que também reside no lago de Hogwarts... 32 cm. - disse um senhorzinho com cabelos em tufos jogados para todos os lados. De onde ele apareceu?

–Sr. Olivaras... -eu disse estreitando os olhos e olhando bem para ele, crispei os lábios. Esse era o ator que fez o sr. Olivaras em Harry Potter?

–Sim. -disse ele descendo de uma escada. Me segurei ao máximo para não gritar.

–OMG! Me dá uma autógrafo? -eu disse fuçando em minha bolsa a procura de um pedaço de papel e uma caneta. Eu não podia perder a chance né?

–O que é isso querida? -perguntou ele olhando espantando para minha caneta.

–Uma caneta! Para o senhor me dar o seu autógrafo! -gente eles interpretam super bem, deviam até ganhar um Oscar!

–Hmmm tudo bem. -disse ele pegando a caneta e escrevendo.

–A caneta está tampada né? -eu disse tirando a tampa da caneta. Credo ele é biruta!

–Ahhh sim, sim. -disse ele meio que envergonhado pelo fora que havia acabado de dar. Ele assinou um simples 'Sr. "Olivaras", mas tudo bem era melhor do que nada.

–Agora uma foto! -eu disse me grudando ao lado dele e ligando a câmera, grudei nossos rostos coloquei a câmera de frente para nós. -Diga Xisssssssss. -eu disse sorrindo e batendo a foto.

–Que artefato curioso. -disse ele piscando os olhos por causa do 'flashe' da câmera. Olhei para o foto e sorri ele estava de olhos esbugalhados. Cara, não vejo à hora de postar essa foto no Orkut para todas as minhas amigas morrerem de inveja!

–Obrigada. -eu disse emocionada.

–Tudo bem. -disse ele. -E então vai experimentar a varinha?

–Experimentar a varinha? -eu disse de olhos arregalados. -Como assim?

–Oras do que adianta comprar uma varinha que não funcione direito com você? -perguntou ele. -Afinal a varinha escolhe o bruxo e não o bruxo escolhe a varinha. -ele disse a famosa e clássica frase de Harry Potter? Ele disse mesmo isso? Morri, fatão!

–Tudo bem. -eu disse com a voz embargada de emoção.

Ele foi até a prateleira que eu olhava e me trouxe a varinha de Salgueiro Lutador e cabelo de Sereia.

–Aqui querida. -disse ele me entregando a varinha com certa cordialidade, como se aquilo fosse algo extremamente precioso.

Peguei a varinha e apontei para um monte de papeis em cima do balcão.

–Outch. -eu disse ao ver todos os papéis voando. -Legal! -eu disse apontando para a porta e ela se fechou. -Sinistro ae! -eu estava quase dando pulinhos. Então a varinha começou a soltar umas fagulhas douradas... Parecia mágica de verdade!

–Não há duvidas de que ela lhe pertence... Nunca vi uma varinha funcionar tão bem logo assim de primeira. -disse ele me olhando admirado.

–Eu vou levar! -eu disse pegando minha bolsinha de dinheiro.

–Cortesia da casa querida, ela é sua. -disse ele.

–Mas eu tenho que pagar como assim vou levar de graça? -perguntei indignada.

–Ela não funcionará com outra pessoa agora, ela é sua. -disse ele. –Ela te escolheu!

–Mas eu quero pagar! -eu disse.

–Mas não precisa... Essa varinha lhe pertence agora. -eu coloquei a varinha no balcão e cruzei os braços.

–Então eu não quero! -ele me olhou espantado.

–Tudo bem, tudo bem... 1 galeão e não discuto mais. -olhei de olhos estreitos para ele.

–Melhor do que nada! -eu disse pegando a moedinha na bolsinha. -Valeu sr. Olivaras! -eu disse beijando-o na bochecha por cima do balcão e sai dali serelepe e saltitante. -Eu não acredito que conheci o sr. Olivaras!

Notas finais do capítulo

E ae pessoal o que vocês estão achando da fic?  
Continuo?

Bjk e até mais ^^


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

–Ainda não acredito que conheci o sr. Olivaras! –disse para mim mesma.

Quem será que eu conheceria agora? Continuei andando e olhando para a minha mais nova aquisição... Minha varinha feita com madeira de Salgueiro Lutar e fio de Cabelo da rainha dos Sereianos. Só pra quem pode! Quem me dera essa varinha fosse real, eu sabia muito bem que daqui alguns dias a bateria iria acabar, mas eu a guardaria como recordação e como uma Relíquia.

Será que tem também a Borgin & Burques aqui? Se tinha eu encontraria. Comecei a andar atenta a minha volta a procura da Travessa do Tranco. Foi então que achei uma viela escura... Entrei seguindo sempre a minha frente. Se o mundo bruxo realmente existisse a essa altura pensariam que eu era uma bruxa má e das Trevas. Tinha muita gente estranha e sinistra aqui. Gente encostada pelos cantos escuros, conversando com a parede e falando com suas mãos. Bruxas com verrugas peçonhentas no queixo e dentes quebrados. Nossa! Esses atores eram muito bons. Foi então que um cara curvadão se aproximou de mim.

–Um moçinha não devia estar por aqui sozinha. -disse ele pegando em meu braço.

–Até onde eu sei os atores em parques temáticos não podem encostar na gente. -eu disse retirando o meu braço das mãos dele. -Vou falar com o dono disso aqui! -eu disse assim que outros caras esquisitos se aproximaram de mim, se eles continuassem a me tocar eu ia tocar o barraco! Eles não me conhecem, sou a maior barraqueira que o mundo já viu. Eles que experimentem ver só, posso usar minha varinha feita de Salgueiro Lutador e cabelo de Sereia e eles veriam só o que é bom pra tosse!

–O que esta acontecendo por aqui? -ouvi uma voz de garoto.

–Olha eu estou realmente brava e quero falar com o... -eu disse me virando em direção a voz. -OMG! Draco Malfoy? -eu vou desmaiar.

–Sumam daqui seus escrotos! -disse o loiro mais lindo do mundo, e também bem boca suja né?Porque vamos combinar ele não podia falar algo mais sutil tipo: FDP? -Você está bem garota? -ele perguntou enquanto olhava para mim.

–Melhor agora. -eu disse toda cheia de charme. Hmmm... Tom Felton na minha frente, e eu não iria aproveitar? Até parece que sou boba.

–Você não devia ter entrado aqui. -disse ele me pegando pelo braço e me arrastando pra fora dali. Porque com ele eu não me importei nenhum pouco por ficar pegando em mim?

–E até onde eu sei você também não devia estar aqui. -eu disse olhando para ele.

–Eu segui você. -disse ele. OMG?! Tom Felton me seguindo? Morri de novo, fatão!

–E porque você me seguiu? -eu mantive a pose controlada, afinal não daria vexame na frente desse gato né?

–Eu vi você entrando aqui e percebi logo de cara que você nunca esteve aqui antes, talvez você seja estrangeira e não sabe que aqui é muito perigoso e que se você for pega em um local como esse pode se meter em encrenca. -disse ele meio... Bravo? Oras ele não interpreta o Draco? E o Draco não é dumal? Argh, que esses atores são doidos.

–Mas até onde eu sei você curte estar num lugar como esse. -eu disse apontando para a travessa logo atrás de nós.

–Nossa sou tão famoso como o Potter? -ele fez cara de espanto, mas eu continuei olhando pressurosa para ele. -Eu não curto mais esse tipo de coisa. -disse ele serio agora.

–E porque não? -perguntei teimosa.

–Digamos que estou revendo meus conceitos. -disse ele me soltando. -Procura não se meter em encrencar ta. -disse ele arrumando seu casaco e soltando meu braço e seguiu em frente sem olhar para trás... OMG eu não acredito que não tirei foto!

–Espera! -eu gritei correndo atrás dele.

–O que foi? -ele parou bruscamente eu dei uma freada brusca antes que desse uma trombada nele.

–Me... Dá... Um... Autógrafo! -eu disse recuperando o fôlego e estendendo um papel e caneta, mas entes tirei a tampa da caneta antes que ele desse bafão igual ao senhor Olivaras.

–Por quê? -ele perguntou confuso.

–Oras... Porque eu sou sua fã! -eu disse o óbvio.

–Minha fã? -ele perguntou. -Finalmente encontro alguém que não faz parte do séqüito de seguidores do santo Potter! -ele disse assinando o papel. -Agora me diga de onde você é...?

–Do Brasil. -eu disse e ele me olhou confuso.

–De qual escola? -ele perguntou.

–Da Academia de Tecnologia Líderes. -eu disse. -É uma escola particular... Odeio lá, meus pais me colocaram para fazer curso técnico, argh! -eu disse relembrando daquele lugar detestável, eu gostava das pessoas e não do lugar, mas isso não vem ao caso o negocio é que eu sou um fracasso em matemática, biologia e etc...

–Nunca ouvi valar dessa escola. -disse ele confuso.

–Deve ser porque a escola é do Brasil. -eu disse.

–É né? -disse ele em um tom intrigado.

–Tira foto comigo? -eu disse retirando minha câmera da minha bolsinha de mão e repetindo o mesmo procedimento que fiz com o sr. Olivaras... Agora imagina só... Minhas amigas vão morrer de inveja! É incrível como esse povo tem inveja de mim! Aff!

Depois de tirar a foto ele ficou me encarando estranho, mas depois se despediu dizendo que tinha que ir embora, e eu fiquei ali abandonada ainda babando na foto que tirei com ele... Essa sim iria virar Relíquia!

Continuei andando, andando e andando até que cheguei à loja de vassouras. Um bando de gente estava parado em frente à vitrine e foi então que eu a vi... A Nimbus 2011! OMG! É tudo tão real, acho que vou comprar uma para a minha coleção de Relíquias, entrei na loja a fim de saber o preço daquela maravilha... 10 mil galões... Caracas! Nunca pensei que um simples lembrancinha do mundo mágico fosse tão cara! Eu só tenho mais 100 galeões e eles me cobram 10 mil? Será que eles aceitam Visa aqui? Se meus pais soubessem que eu estava gastando tanto dinheiro com bobagens eles me arrancariam meu cartão - lindo e super maravilhoso - de crédito!

Sai da loja de vassouras cabisbaixa. Já que eu não podia comprar o que eu queria eu iria me entupir de comida. Procurando um lugar para comer acabei virando uma esquina quando me deparo com a coisa mais colorida que já vi em vida, serio mais colorida que o Restart (¬¬° não acredito que mencionei eles!) uma loja chamada nada mais, nada menos que... GEMIALIDADES WEASLEY! OMG! Morri mais uma vez, fatão!

**Notas finais do capítulo**

E ai o q acharam?

Lembrando que eu escrevi essa história a uns dois anos atras. E tenho ela completa no Nyah

: .br/historia/124621/Sonho_de_Fa/

bjs e comentem


End file.
